Shenron (Dragon Ball Genesis)
the Eternal Dragon Shenron, Alternatively named as Earth Shenron. He resides within the Earth's core and has the size of 3 Sky Scrapers. He is a major player in both the Exodus and Genesis universes, but his Genesis universe counterpart is superior. Overview History TBA During the Series Finale (Final Series), he is confirmed to die when fighting the mysterious being. When summoned by Ariko, he gave the location of every Super Dragon Ball and held off the Mysterious Being, allowing Ariko a head start. He held off this being for a fair amount of time, but was ultimate destroyed and even destroyed the Dragon Balls, the Indestructible Orbs. his last words are him theorizing this threat can literally do the impossible, a power that eclipses Zeno and Super Shenron themselves. Personality This is probably the largest departure of personality from the Original Series. This Shenron is extremely wise, patient, and exudes a powerful aura that puts pressure on even Lord Beerus. While not eager to grant wishes, he is very patient with the summoners and gives suggestions and sometimes even give helpful tips free of charge. He also will not hesitate to fully attack enemies he deems a threat to Earth itself, or those who he deems does not deserve a wish. Power Shenron is very powerful and is one of the most Powerful Shenrons in the entire Multiverse, in the top 50 of all Eternal Dragons, with Super Shenron obviously at the top and Ultimate Shenron taking 2nd place. His wish granting powers are immense, able to grant basically anything. However unlike the original Shenron, he is almost Omniscient but lacks the ability to grant true Immortality, that ability being exclusive to the top 5 Eternal Dragons. He can only grant 1 Wish, but can Revive someone more than once, regardless if they died from Natural Causes or not. Earth Shenron's Combat power is immense as well, Being one of the Strongest Eternal Dragons Combat-Wise. When he was summoned, and Majin Buu tried to turn the summoner into Candy, Shenron simply slapped the candy beam away and warned Buu that should he disturb the summoner any further, he'd destroy Buu without hesitation. Super Buu obviously did not comply and attempted to turn Shenron into Candy, to of which he slapped it away again and told Super Buu "I warned you" before Shenron forcibly demerged all that Buu has eaten, reverting him back into Kid Buu which made him angry, not that he knew how and teleported all that was eaten to their previous location. The Moment Kid Buu tried to attack his Summoner, Shenron immediately smacked Kid Buu into the skies and unleashed barrages of attacks, being completely Superior to Kid Buu. However, during this time, he was rapidly losing power due to the darkness building up inside the Dragon Balls so Shenron could not finish Kid Buu off. The next combat he was in, he was forcibly summoned by the Namekian Eternal Dragon, Porunga on Earth without the limitations of the Dragon Balls at the time which were completely Negative and inside Omega Shenron. When he was summoned, he had power so immense that the Earth shook the moment he was summoned and scared Omega Shenron. During the fight with Omega Shenron, Earth Shenron had complete control of the battle, not having the limitations of the Dragon Balls. It is not until Omega Shenron forcibly merged 6 of the 7 negative Dragon Balls into Shenron where Shenron was too limited to stay on Earth and left, back inside the Earth. This however left Omega Shenron with a single Dragon Ball and completely vulnerable. The next battle he had is with Lord Beerus. When he was summoned, Ariko's Friend wished for Lord Beerus to stop his needless destruction on Earth. Shenron Approached Beerus, ready for combat. The two engaged in a Epic fight, seemingly even. Beerus had special trouble with Shenron having the Dragon Balls for help instead of him alone. Whis states that Shenron's Divine Powers and Beerus' Divine Powers while are not equal as Beerus is superior,Earth Shenron was about 75% of Beerus' True Power. While Shenron was ultimately defeated, Shenron granted an Extra wish Ariko, permanently multiplying his powerlevel threefold in order for his Mastered Super Saiyan 3 form to even have a chance. Techniques *'Flight:' Like any Ki user, Shenron can Fly. *'Ki Blast:' Shenron is capable of firing a Ki blast from his mouth capable of at least Solar System destruction as it equalled Lord Beerus'. *'Divine Immunity:' Like other Godly beings, Earth Shenron is immune to any and all Viruses, Bacteria, Bioweapons, Toxins, Environmental Effects, Time effects, etc. **'Eternal:' Eternal Earth Dragon, Shenron is well, Eternal. Should he ever die, he will simply be rebirthed inside the Core of the Planet or Spirit World. This is a form of Immortality as he is beyond Death and even if he did die, has the capability to revive who he deems fit such as himself. *'Omniscience:' Earth Shenron is nigh Omniscient. Unlike the original Shenron, Earth Shenron knows the location of every Super Dragon Ball and knows all should the summoner wish. *'Divination:' Earth Shenron has Divination on the level of Whis, capable of seeing objects quintillions of times faster than light with Ease. *'Dragon Balls:' Shenron's dragon balls can be his weakness or strength. Normally, when defending his Summoner without a wish, he is unable to use his Dragon Balls to assist him. Also, should the Negative energy inside the Dragon Balls grow too powerful, Earth Shenron will rapidly get weaker. However when the wish is given to defeat something, Earth Shenron is given the authority to use the Dragon Balls as weapons. These balls are indestructible and gave Beerus an extremely hard time as he was unable to even scuff these balls and hit back hard with them. With these, he is at full power and is equal to 75% of Beerus while able to hold off even 85% Beerus with the Dragon Balls. Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Shenron Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Akreious